Measuring the weight of livestock animals is a long and difficult task. A farmer must put each animal one at a time on a large expensive scale usually having a cage. It is important for farmers to know the weight of livestock in order to categorize the animals according to government regulations and market value hence, farmers will regularly measure and keep track of the weight of livestock. The farmer does not need to know the precise weight of an animal but must be able to categorize it in a given weight range.
Prior methods consist of using scales which as aforementioned is a long, difficult and expensive task especially if the livestock of a farmer is of a large quantity. The prior art has not taken into account the correlation between dimension and weight. Taking the dimension of an object will not give us the exact weight thereof but will indicate an estimated weight range with an acceptable margin of error. It must be noted that the weight-dimension correlation of a given type of object must be first understood so that appropriate weight estimations can be assigned to respective sizes.